1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods of alleviating pain, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of alleviating chronic pain by regulation of neurotransmitter synthesis.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Chronic inflammatory pain is a debilitating condition causing suffering, loss of work and loss of revenue. Several methods of relieving pain from chronic inflammatory conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, muscle damage, and osteoarthritis are known in the art. However, the prior art methods of relieving pain have several unpleasant or serious side effects and require multiple daily administrations to be effective. For example, narcotics can be used for refractory chronic pain, but administration of narcotics has many side effects, including respiratory depression as well as the possibility of abuse. Additionally, another current method for relief of peripheral pain is topical application of capsaicin cream. This method may be effective for several days but produces severe acute pain in many patients. Further, some pain conditions such as myofascial pain and neuropathies due to nerve injury or disease currently do not have any effective therapies for alleviating pain associated therewith.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for improved methods of alleviating chronic pain, including pain associated with conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, muscle damage, osteoarthritis, myofascial pain and neuropathies, which overcome the disadvantages and defects of the prior art methods. It is to such methods of alleviating chronic pain for an extended period of time and with no side effects that the present invention is directed.